I should never have stopped fighting for you
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: A Spirit one shot. A long time friend of the Albarn family, suddenly has to come to terms with her attraction for the death scythe she has known since childhood, but with the Kishin's awakening will her past ruin her chances with Spirit?


Name: Akemi Tenshi

Age: 27

"Maka!" I waved as I skipped down the hallway towards the young Meister "Ahh, Soul too" I smiled as I stopped in front of them

"Akemi-sensei" she stated as I pouted my lip quivering

"You look like you're going to cry" Soul stated

"So Cruel Maka, I told you to call me Akemi, I've known you since you were a little baby"

"She's acting like your dad"

"Soul!" she snapped "Sorry Akemi"

"Yay!" I grinned as I hugged her "Anyway, how did the hunt go for your last two souls?" They both sighed as gloominess took over them "That bad huh?"

"We... caught a cat soul instead of a witch soul" I laughed

"Is that it?" I smiled "Don't worry it's happened to me once or twice too, those magical cats are a nuisance sometimes"

"It happened to you?!" they looked at me almost shocked "But you're one of the best Meisters in history, you can adapt your wavelength to almost EVERY Weapon"

"But I'm still human, so I'll make mistakes, just make sure you learn from your mistakes" I winked as I stated "Always knock off their hat first, if they don't have ears you're gold"

"That makes sense"

"Of course it does, when don't I?"

"You'd be surprised how often" Soul mumbled

"Akemi, can I talk to you later?"

"Of course" I smiled "I'll meet you at the usual place in an hour, because I have a class" I looked at my watch "and I'm running late" I waved "Bye Maka, Soul" I hurried in to my next class "Sorry I'm late" I sat on the desk as I looked at the students gathered "Now turn to page 323 and read the section on Kishin" I watched as they flicked through the pages, still seemed so nostalgic..

I headed up to the balcony in the tower "Akemi" I saw Maka stood looking out into the distance,

"What's up?" I asked as I sat on the railing

"I've been thinking a lot lately" she paused "About Mom and Dad"

"Kami and Spirit?" she nodded "What's wrong?"

"I just don't understand Dad at all"

"Listen, Maka your Dad loves you and Kami the most in the world"

"Then why is he constantly flirting with other women!"

"He's a man, men are without a doubt, idiots, and his flirting wasn't why your mother divorced him" she looked at me "she just doesn't love him anymore, not like that. Your mother isn't the sort of woman to string someone along; she thought it wasn't fair on you. Love shouldn't be forced"

"Why didn't she say?" I hugged her

"She wanted to protect you from the truth, though you asked so I had no right to lie to you" she cried on my shoulder until we were interrupted by Shinigami's messenger

"Meister Akemi Tenshi, Shinigami has requested that you join him" I nodded

"I'll be there momentarily, thank you" he disappeared "Maka, walk with me" she wiped her eyes as I reached out my hand which she took "Maka, you're strong enough to get through anything. Your soul is persistent" she smiled "Anyway, you and Soul are pretty close, is anything going on?"

"Ehh!" she shrieked "No, Nothing at all" I laughed as she blushed and turned away

"Calm down, I didn't mean anything by it" I ruffled her hair as we stopped outside of Shinigami's office, I hugged her "I'll see you later" I smiled as she headed down the hall, opening the door I stepped inside "It's rude to spy on people Spirit" I stated as he stepped out from behind a pillar

"But you're so close to my darling Maka" he cried "but she won't even talk to me"

"Because you're always flirting with women"

"I can't help it, I feel empty" I sighed as I walked up to Shinigami

"Shinigami, you asked for me?"

"Akemi, yes I want you to investigate the movement of several witches in the east, just follow them don't fight them if you can avoid them" I nodded "You may take a Demon Weapon or Death Scythe with you"

"I'll go by myself, weapons have a habit of being loud, not suitable for stealth missions" he laughed

"Very well, your mission will last exactly a month if you don't return by then we'll send an investigation team"

"Understood" I turned to leave as I turned to Spirit "Hassle that girl of yours while I'm away and you'll be in trouble" he smiled as I walked out of the room.

*One month later*

"Damn, Damn, Damn!" I cursed as I flipped backwards over the witch's head "I should have brought a goddamn weapon!"

"Akemi-sensei!" I turned to see Black Star and Tsubaki

"Tsubaki!" I grinned "Can you transform for me?" she nodded as she transformed I caught her as I skidded towards the wall stopping myself I smirked "Demon blade?"

"Yes" she transformed into a long black katana

"That'll do nicely" I charged towards the witch flipping over bringing to katana down through her body. Tsubaki transformed as we landed on the ground "Don't touch it" I yelled at Black star "It's corrupted by black blood" I reached into my pocket taking out a small container scooping the soul in it. "It's a good thing you two were in the area" I smiled as Black Star pouted "What's wrong?"

"He's just upset that you can wield Demon blade so easily" I laughed

"You'll be able to do it soon I promise, it takes practice" I ruffled his hair "Let's go back to Shibusen"

"Of course" Tsubaki smiled as we headed to Shibusen. "See you later!" I waved as I headed to Shinigami's office. "Shinigami-sama" I walked up to him

"Akemi! You're back"

"Of course I'm back" I smirked "Anyway, you should take this soul to be analyzed it's been contaminated with black blood"

"Of course" he took the jar from me "You know tonight's the festival of founding"

"Really, how could I forget?"

"You'll be attending naturally"

"Though I can't ensure I'll have anything decent to wear after all I haven't been to a ball in a while"

"Well you have the day off, go buy something!" he laughed, I nodded as I headed to the gateway

"Which country to go to?" I pondered "Paris, I'll buy a dress from Paris" I smiled as I headed to the city. Walking through the streets I saw the most gorgeous dress in the shop window. I entered the shop and was swarmed by the employee's "I'd like to try on the dress in the window" The woman nodded as she ushered me into the changing room as another two women brought the dress , it wasn't long until I was wearing the dress which was far more beautiful than the manikin gave it credit for, the white dress fell just above my knees except for a large section which covered my right leg, the sleeves were puffy and fastened with a tighter red material that hugged my arms, the same material acted as a belt around my waist and the edges of the white material had a pale pink frill . The second woman told me to turn round as she fastened a pair of white wings to the belt. I looked in the mirror and smiled "It's gorgeous" I smiled "Do you have any shoes and jewellery to match?" the woman nodded and brought through a red teardrop necklace, a rose hairpiece and a pair of white heels "I'll take it all" I handed them the money which was almost the equivalent of three years' salary. I walked out carrying three large bags as I headed back to Shibusen. I entered my room sitting my bags down I changed and climbed into the shower. Climbing out, I dried myself and changed into a small nightgown. I sat in front of the mirror at my dressing table brushing my hair; I tied it up with a Barnet. "I hate make-up" I growled as I reapplied my mascara for the fifth time "I'm going to be late" I smiled as I finally got it right, I changed into the dress slipping the hairpiece behind my Barnet, fastened the necklace and slipped the wings onto my dress "Finished!" I grinned as I slipped on my shoes and headed to the main hall. Walking in I stood just behind Shinigami as he made his speech, I smiled as Maka waved. When they finished speaking I walked to the balcony I sat on the edge as Soul came out "What's the matter Soul?"

"I just don't like this sort of thing"

"Soul" I turned to see Maka "Are you going to have anything to eat?"

"I hate waiting in line"

"Hmm, Shame the food's good too" she munched on her food as I hid slightly from the view of the hall "At least come dance, it's good for matching our wavelengths"

"No, I don't dance!" he argued as Spirit flew in

"Hold it right there! Dance with papa too!" he leapt

"No way!"

"Nice timing fathers and daughters need to bond"

"Yeah listen to Soul" he grinned as he dragged her away

"You know I'm going to have to go save her now right?"

"Do what you have to but I'm not dancing" I smiled

"Maka wants to dance with you, you should try it for her at least" he shrugged "You clean up well" I laughed as I headed inside looking around the room I saw Maka and Spirit, Maka looking very uneasy. "Maka, would you like to dance" I offered my hand as she jumped at the chance, Spirit turned swiftly to deny as his jaw dropped I giggled as I felt my face heat up and we continued dancing.

"Your face is red" Maka stated

"Your point?" she shook her head

"Nothing... last time you said Mom didn't divorce dad because he flirted with other women, then why did she? Why doesn't she love him anymore?"

"I'll tell you a story your mom and I were best friends when we came to Shibusen. Though the first week while choosing a weapon, we were constantly fighting"

"But you and mom never fought" I chuckled

"Not after that. But we were competing for the same weapon, not that he'll ever know. We both wanted Spirit to be our weapon"

"D-Dad?!" I nodded

"She was more compatible with his wavelength, but I..."

"You..."

"I loved him" she coughed and fell backwards

"YOU WHAT!" she screeched causing several people to look at us, I laughed as she glared at me, I offered her my hand and pulled her back to her feet

"Maka, you should be more considerate to those around you" I turned "Sorry about that" people continued dancing as I beckoned her to follow me to the seats, "I have never tried to come between them. Your mother was my best friend; if she was happy I would never try and stop her, but when they divorced, she told me that she had been happy, but she just didn't feel the same and that she knew how I felt about him" I paused "before she headed back she wished me good luck and Thanks"

"Akemi..."

"Maka" I cried as I hugged her "It's not right for me to still love him"

"Don't cry... you'll ruin your make-up. You don't want dad to see you like that"

"But it's not fair on you!"

"Akemi, look at me" I looked up as she wiped the tears from my eyes "I don't care who Papa dates, I just hate that he flirts with lots of women"

"You know the strange thing is, he's never flirted with me... in the entire time I've known him he has never looked at me that way once" she grinned

"Maybe that means he respects you. Mom always said that men act differently to people they respect" she stood up and offered me her hand "Come on" I took it and stood up as she pulled me to the dance floor towards Spirit

"No, I can't Maka stop"

"No"

"Please, I can't, not looking like this"

"You're the most beautiful person here" I blushed

"Maka"

"Come on, Papa"

"Maka! My beautiful daughter!"

"Shut up!" she stood to the side so that I was completely visible to Spirit "Dance with Akemi, while I go find Soul" I blushed as he nodded and offered me his hand "See you Akemi" she grinned as she skipped away I turned back to Spirit I took his hand as I placed my hand on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer as we swayed to the music

"Spirit, you don't have to dance with me" please don't push me away

"But Maka asked me to so I should"

"I see..."

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks" I blushed "You're a good dancer, sorry that I'm not all that good"

"You're good too" he smiled as we were swaying to the music when there was a loud yell

"Stein! Everyone get away from here!"

"Sid!" everyone ran towards him he explained that it was a trap

"Medusa!" Stein yelled when suddenly I felt a wavelength

"A witch!" I yelled "No!" the building began to shake "Not this"

"Akemi?!" Spirit asked

"This is the Independence Cube!"

"Independence cube?"

"It's an ancient witch magic!" I cursed as I turned to spirit "Can you transform" he nodded as he transformed "Soul Resonance!" I drew a circle around us causing us to fall out of the cube; I felt the dimensions separate as we fell deep below Shibusen. "Ouch!" I sighed as I rubbed my back which hurt from landing on the concrete."Spirit, are you alright?" he nodded as he rubbed his head, from landing head first.

"Yeah, just fine, what the hell just happened?"

"The independence cube separates everything within it from this dimension"

"Why?"

"They're after Asura"

"Asura?"

"A demon god sealed beneath Shibusen"

"How do you?"

"I overheard the witches when I was on my mission"

"They're here?"

"Who"

"Stein, Black Star, Death the Kid, Maka and their weapons"

"Maka?!" he sped off

"Good thing you chose the right direction" I followed him

"That's good I didn't know how long I'd last without a weapon"

"Sorry Stein, but if the fight's needed you won't be fighting" they turned to me

"How did you I couldn't feel your soul?!"

"Protect, it's a witches spell, well they can use potions too. Seriously where do you think I've been the past month?"

"Anyway, they're up ahead"

"Yeah, waiting for us" he transformed into a cross and landed in Stein's hands

"Spirit!"

"There's no way I'm letting you fight"

"Idiot!" I jumped into the shadows as Medusa came forward I erased my breath ready to jump in if needed, I watched as the three of them made it past her.

"Medusa, your white-clad figure always made my heart skip a beat; I always thought I'd be the only one to strip you of that white coat"

"But I danced with her, though"

"I saw that that was completely unfair" I felt tears prickle at my eyes as I clenched my fist, they continued talking before starting to fight, Scythe was thrown back and forth. I watched as they fought. Unable to tear my eyes away from both fear and admiration

"Maka abandoned her orders and is fighting the demon sword"

"It seems your cute little daughter has chosen death"

"Maka" I whispered "What are you doing" closing my eyes I focused on her battle "Resonance? No that's wrong...what's wrong with Soul?" he's locked himself away... in his mind. "NO!" I yelled

"Who's there?!" I jumped down "Who are you?" she spat

"A shadow"

"You're using soul protection, you're a witch"

"Sure" let's go with that "tell me Medusa, the black blood, it's in Soul right?"

"Yeah" she smirked "what of it?"

"If they were to resonate would Maka be infected too?" she smirked

"I don't know"

"The black blood, does it throw away their reasoning?"

"You ask a lot of questions" she fired a snake at me I jumped landing just in front of her vector

"And you don't answer many"

"The research on black blood is complete; all that's left is injecting it into the Kishin. No matter how hard you try it is useless this plan will succeed"

"Once you're done with resurrecting the Kishin, what do you intend to do with that devil sword child?" Stein asked "As the research is done, the results are finished"

"What such a boring question, because I ordered it around a lot it grew up to be a completely dependent child, it's utterly hopeless, a failure, I became too much like a supermom, I think" I clenched my fist as she just smiled

"Who cares about that, she's your child right? What do you intent to do with her?" choose your answer wisely I glared at her, as she laughed

"What are you getting so worked up for? You look ridiculous. Such a thing goes without saying right? It's not logical to hold on to something you don't need it anymore, I'll throw it away, isn't it obvious? What do you mean? You want that thing, if second hand goods are ok with you, you could use her in an experiment or whatever"" I dashed at her as did Spirit the two of us clenched her jacket

"Why you!"

"Something you need?"

"You little... you!" he clenched his teeth

"Pathetic, if you want to address me, prepare your words properly" she fired her vectors at us causing Spirit to fly backwards, but I held tight as the vectors pierced my body like knives

"He meant to call you a bitch" I punched her in the face causing her to stumble back as I wiped the blood from my lips "You're not even a witch, you're a goddamned monster" I heard Spirit crying "I can never forgive you!" I yelled as I charged at her punching her in the stomach

"Vector arrow!" she whispered as her Vector left her hand through my stomach, I coughed up blood as I was thrown back into the wall

"Akemi!" I heard Spirit and Stein yell

"What a pain" I heard Medusa mutter as I felt myself lose my grasp on reality as the world turned black

"Be safe, Spirit" I whispered.

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, sitting up I looked at my bandaged stomach "You're awake?" I looked over to see Maka and Stein

"Yeah, I think" I rubbed my head "What happened?"

"The Kishin was revived" I sighed "I'm going to find Spirit" I nodded as Stein left

"Akemi" I looked at her "You've been calling out Papa's name since you were unconscious" I blushed

"N-no way" I buried myself under the covers "tell your dad I just died of a heart attack or something"

"Not a chance. Bye Akemi"

"Wait, don't leave me!" I protested as I peered over the blanket to see that she had already disappeared "Damn you" I cursed you're as brilliant as your mother for disappearing at the worst possible times.

"Akemi" I turned to the door to see Spirit leaning on the door frame

"S-Spirit" he nodded as he walked over to me, his jacket slung over his shoulder, as I sunk further beneath my blankets, he sat on the bed and sighed "What's the matter?"

"Shinigami has called all the other Death Scythes... I'm going to be transferred" he cried as he sobbed into my stomach causing me to blush more as I placed my hand on his head

"Don't worry" I stroked his hair "Shinigami would have to be a complete idiot to transfer you"

"But, if I had been with him he could have fought the Kishin" I lifted his head as he looked at me I knelt beside him, before hugging him

"Don't think of what could have happened. You did what you did. You protected Maka, you protected your friends, we can fight the Kishin again, we'll beat him, for now everyone's alive" I felt the tears running down my cheeks "So don't worry, everything will be fine. Besides if Shinigami transfers you, you can be my Death Scythe"

"Really?!" he grinned as he looked at me his smile faded "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying" I looked away as he held my cheeks causing me to face him

"You are" he wiped my eyes with his thumbs "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he looked at me "Honest"

"Akemi-" he was interrupted by someone squealing I looked to see a woman with an eye patch

"Akemi!" she squealed

"Marie?" she nodded "You look well"

"Erm... why are you half naked? With Spirit?" we both looked down I was only in bandages that covered my breasts and my stomach, and I was only wearing my underwear. I turned a bright red as reached for the blanket when Spirit wrapped his jacket around my shoulders

"Thanks" I smiled as he stood up lifting me onto the bed

"I didn't see anything, I promise"

"I trust you" I smiled

"I'll come see you later" I nodded as he left me with Marie who instantly leapt onto the bed

"Akemi!" she sang

"Marie, weren't you going to retire after you became a death scythe?" she pouted

"I... never found anyone" she sobbed "What about you? I can't believe you let Kami steal your man TWICE" I giggled "even if she's your friend you LOVED him first"

"They have a kid, she's amazing"

"Not the point!" she snapped "Anyway I heard they divorced"

"That's also not the point"

"Fine then I'll go tell him how you feel" she stood up

"No!" I pulled on a pair of trousers and held Spirit's jacket around me, I followed her down the hall as she skipped down singing

"I'm gonna' tell him, tell him!"

"Marie" I whined as I ran after her "Don't I'm begging you"

"Not listening" she walked into the Shinigami's office "Shinigami have you seen Spirit?"

"Spirit? He's over there" he pointed to a corner where Spirit was sleeping

"SPIRIT!" she yelled in his ear causing him to jump awake

"Eh, Marie?"

"I have a secret to tell you" she sang as I grabbed her covering her mouth

"No she doesn't" she struggled against me as she tried to get free. She pushed me and I fell backwards

"Akemi loves you!" she yelled

"My, my" Shinigami laughed "Akemi" he pointed at me "You might want to put your jacket back on"

"Eh?" I looked to see that I was once again only covered by bandages. I screamed as I looked for Spirit's coat to see that Marie had had it "Marie, give me it"

"Nope" she danced around; I felt the tears prickle at the corner of my eyes. I was so embarrassed not only did she reveal my secret she ensured that I was half naked in front of him

"Please" my voice cracked as the tears began falling "Stop" suddenly I was embraced in a hug, I gasped, opening my eyes I saw that it was Spirit

"Marie, my coat"

"Okay!" she sang as she gave him the jacket which he threw over my head shielding my body. I sobbed into his shirt as he picked me up

"I'm taking Akemi back to her hospital room" he stated as he started walking "Akemi, are you ok?" I nodded "Marie was pretty harsh back there" I nodded "Aren't you going to say anything?" I shook my head "Why not?" I paused as I held him closer

"I'm scared" I whimpered

"Of what?"

"Of screwing things up"

"Like?" he sat me down on the hospital bed "if you want I'll listen"

"Spirit, I've loved you since day one" I bowed my head "Sorry, I said something stupid" I felt his hand slip beneath my chin as he made me look at him

"Akemi... close your eyes" I nodded as I closed my eyes and I felt the air move and within seconds I felt something on my lips opening my eyes I saw Spirit kissing me, I kissed back slightly

"YES! Finally" we split apart and turned to the door to see Maka and Soul

"Maka?" she smiled

"Papa, don't ever cheat on Akemi" she smirked "or I'll never forgive you"

"Never" he pulled me tighter "Maka, honey, can you close the door on your way out"

"Yeah, See you later, Akemi" she closed the door and I turned to face Spirit

"Spirit..." he leaned over me his body pressed against mine as he kissed me sweetly when there was a knock at the door he sighed as he answered it

"Spirit, Shinigami wants to see you"

"I'll be there in a minute" he closed the door as I pulled on a shirt "Did you just dress... while I was talking?" I nodded "Anyway I have to go"

"I'm coming with you" he shook his head

"You need your rest"

"But" he smiled as he sat me on the bed and placed the IV back in my arm "what are you?" I asked as he injected the tube with a syringe

"Just giving you your medicine" he replied as he kissed my lips and everything faded "Be safe" he whispered before everything disappeared.

I woke to a heavy air, I jolted upwards causing the needle to rip out of my skin, I winced as I rose to my feet "Madness!" I muttered as I ran towards Shinigami's room as I entered I saw nurses gathered around Shinigami and Spirit who were unconscious on the floor "S...Spirit" I ran towards them kneeling by his side "Spirit, wake up, please" I pleaded as the tears fell onto the bandages around his chest "If you hadn't knocked me out, I could have helped and you- you wouldn't be" I sobbed as I stood up "Who did this..." no answer "WHO INJURED SPIRIT!" I yelled

"Asura... The demon god" I heard Sid mutter. I walked over to the hole in the wall, looking down I saw the barrier

"Is he?"

"Yes"

"And Maka?"

"She's also inside" I ran towards the hole in the wall, jumping towards the barrier "Akemi NO!" I heard Sid yell as I landed on the barrier the shocks passed through my body causing me to scream as I forced myself through it

"ASURA!" I yelled as I fell through the barrier into the pit of the madness I landed on the floor with a loud crack causing me to scream in pain.

"Akemi!" Black Star yelled as I forced myself to stand as they were knocked to the side

"Asura" I glared at him "I... Will not forgive you" I yelled as he laughed

"What can you do? You don't even have a weapon... Sister" I growled

"You are no brother of mine" I clenched my fist as I walked closer

"How cruel, why don't you just accept the madness and live without fear"

"NEVER!" I lunged at him fist after fist as he dodged every time "I hate you, I've always hated you!"

"Accept it"

"You will never understand how I felt!" I punched him as he grabbed my fist in his hand pulling me to him as he lifted me from the ground

"We're back" my eyes widened

"Maka!" he dropped me to the ground and was about to attack Maka when I jumped in front of her taking the hit

"Akemi!" she yelled

"I will ... protect... Spirit's Child" I coughed "even if... it kills me" I looked up at him "You, will never understand"

"Die, Sister" he smirked as he attacked me causing me to fall to the floor as everything turned black. Maka, please be safe, Spirit, please be well... everyone be safe. Goodbye...

*Spirit's POV*

Please be safe, all of you, both of you... Maka, Akemi "Why did she do it?"

"She... found out Maka was inside..." Sid stated "She saw you were injured"

"Revenge? Or protection?" Shinigami asked

"Maybe..." suddenly light filled up the sky

"The Barrier it shattered" I turned to hole as the barrier disappeared

"Looks like it's finally over"

"MAKA! AKEMI!" I yelled as I looked down to see Maka and everyone but no Akemi I looked at Stein who nodded as he flung my arm over his shoulder as we jumped down I winced as we landed I ran to the group hugging Maka "I'm glad you're ok"

"Papa" she smiled

"Maka where's Akemi?" her eyes widened as she stumbled backwards

"Akemi" she gasped "She..." her eyes filled with tears as she looked around frantically "Where is she?" she cried "Where?"

"Over here!" Kid yelled as I ran over to her. Lying in a pool of her own blood she looked pale

"Akemi!" I yelled "Stein? Is she?" he shook his head

"Her wavelength is there, but barely"

"Can you?"

"I'll try" he picked her up and disappeared into Shibusen

"Papa!" Maka hugged me "It's my fault... if I ... she wouldn't have" she sobbed

"Shh" I picked her up and shuffled her onto my back "Tell me what happened" I asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck and we walked towards Shibusen

"I had to help Soul and when we came back... he attacked us and Akemi ... saved us" I nodded

"Maka, do you remember that fish you won at the festival, when you were younger?"

"No..." she sniffled

"You loved that fish to death, but one day you forgot to feed it. And it died, you blamed yourself for it, even though, I told you over and over again it was my fault, because I knocked the fish bowl off the table"

"Yeah, I remember, but I didn't believe you"

"Well, if I hadn't forced Akemi into a chemical coma she wouldn't have seen me injured and she wouldn't have jumped into battle" I sat her down on the chair as I turned to face her "I'm going to wait for Akemi, you should go to your room and rest"

"But-"

"Please" she nodded as she walked away leaving me outside the operation theatre alone. I slumped in the chair "Please be ok... Akemi" I closed my eyes as I let sleep overcome me.

"Spirit" Someone shook me "Spirit Wake up" opening my eyes I saw Stein

"Stein!" I jumped up "How is she?"

"Sleeping" I felt my heart leap

"So she is ok" he nodded "Can I see her?" he nodded as I entered the room. Her face was once again rosy with colour as she looked ever as beautiful, surrounded by white. I sat by her side as I took her hand in mine and raised it to my lips "I should have protected you"

"Spirit?" I looked up to see Shinigami, who was back to his normal form, "So she's ok?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm surprised... she went against him"

"Huh?"

"Akemi and Asura... Go way back; she said she wouldn't fight her if she could avoid it"

"Why did she then?"

"To protect... Maka" she groaned

"Akemi!" she sat up "You shouldn't move"

"I had to protect her from... him"

"What went on between you two?"

"Asura was my brother" she coughed

"Akemi!"

"We travelled different paths... long ago" I nodded as I hugged her "What about you, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I was worried about you"

"I'm fine" she smiled "I never was one for giving up" I smiled

"Good, don't ever change" I kissed her as she held by jacket as our lips moved against each other as we separated she whispered

"When I've healed, I think... we should take Maka to see her mother. I don't want either of them to grudge you"

"Maybe" she giggled as she asked me to stay beside her

"You must sleep too" I nodded as I laid beside her as I held her closer "I love you" she snuggled into my chest "I should have never.... given up fighting for you"

"You have me now..." I kissed her forehead "You're the one I love" You are my only love.


End file.
